Potop/Rozdział XXIV
Kmicic zajął się bardzo czynnie przygotowaniami do drogi oraz wyborem ludzi, którzy mieli mu towarzyszyć, postanowił bowiem nie jechać bez pewnej asystencji, raz dla bezpieczeństwa własnego, a po wtóre, dla powagi swojej poselskiej osoby. Pilno mu było, więc chciał ruszyć tegoż jeszcze dnia na noc lub jeśliby słota nie ustała, nazajutrz rano. Ludzi wynalazł wreszcie sześciu pewnych, którzy dawniej jeszcze pod nim służyli, w tych lepszych czasach, gdy się przed przyjazdem do Lubicza pod Chowańskim uwijał, starych zabijaków orszańskich, gotowych iść za nim choćby na kraj świata. Sama to była szlachta i bojarowie butni, ostatnie resztki potężnej niegdyś watahy, przez Butrymów wyciętej. Na czele ich stanął wachmistrz Soroka, dawny sługa Kmiciców, żołnierz stary i sprawny bardzo, chociaż liczne wyroki, za liczniejsze jeszcze swawole, nad nim ciążyły. Po obiedzie dał hetman panu Andrzejowi listy i glejt do komendantów szwedzkich, z którymi młody poseł mógł się w znaczniejszych miastach spotykać; pożegnał go i wyprawił dość czule, prawie po ojcowsku, zalecając ostrożność i rozwagę. Tymczasem pod wieczór niebo poczęło się wyjaśniać, mdłe słońce jesienne ukazało się nad Kiejdanami i zaszło za czerwone chmury porozciągane długimi pasmami na zachodzie. Nic nie stawało na przeszkodzie do drogi. Kmicic popijał właśnie strzemiennego z Ganchofem, Charłampem i kilkoma innymi oficerami, gdy o zmroku już wszedł Soroka i spytał: — Jedziemy, panie komendancie? — Za godzinę! — odparł Kmicic. — Konie i ludzie gotowi, już na dziedzińcu... Wachmistrz wyszedł, a oni poczęli się tym bardziej trącać kielichami, lubo Kmicic więcej udawał, że pije, niż pił w rzeczywistości. Nie w smak mu było wino i nie szło mu do głowy, nie rozweselało humoru, a tymczasem tamtym kurzyło się już z czupryn. — Mości pułkowniku! — mówił Ganchof. — Poleć mnie łasce księcia Bogusława... Wielki to kawaler, jakiego drugiego nie masz w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Jak tam przyjedziesz, to jakobyś do Francji przyjechał. Inna mowa, inny obyczaj, a każdy dworności tam się może nauczyć snadniej jeszcze aniżeli na królewskim dworze. — Pamiętam księcia Bogusława pod Beresteczkiem — rzekł Charłamp — miał jeden regiment dragonów, całkiem na francuski ład musztrowany, którzy pieszą i konną służbę zarówno pełnili. Oficerowie sami byli Francuzi, prócz kilku Olendrów, a i między żołnierzami większa była część Francuzów. A wszystko franty. To tak od nich różnymi wonnościami pachniało, jakoby z apteki. W bitwie rapierami okrutnie bodli i powiadali o nich, że co który człeka przebódł, to mu mówił: "Pardonnez moi!" — tak politykę nawet z hultajstwem obserwowali. A książę Bogusław z chustką na szpadzie między nimi jeździł, zawsze uśmiechnięty, choćby w największym ukropie, gdyż taka jest francuska moda, aby się śmiać wśród krwi rozlewu. Twarz miał też barwiczką pomalowaną, a brwi węgielkiem wyczernione, na co krzywili się starzy żołnierze i przezywali go koczotką. I zaraz po bitwie kryzy nowe mu przynosili, żeby to był zawsze strojny, jakoby na ucztę, i włosy mu żelazkami przypiekali, dziwne z nich czyniąc fircyfuszki. Ale mężny to pan i pierwszy i w największy ogień szedł. Pana Kalinowskiego też na rękę wyzwał, że mu tam coś przymówił, aż król jegomość musiał godzić. — Nie ma co! — mówił Ganchof. — Ciekawych się waść rzeczy napatrzysz i samego króla szwedzkiego oblicze będziesz widział, który jest wojownik po naszym księciu w świecie największy. — I pana Czarnieckiego — dodał Charłamp. — Coraz głośniej o nim mówią. — Pan Czarniecki stoi po stronie Jana Kazimierza i przez to jest naszym nieprzyjacielem! — odrzekł surowo Ganchof. — Dziwne się rzeczy na świecie dzieją — rzekł w zamyśleniu Charłamp. — Gdyby tak ktoś rok temu albo dwa powiedział, że Szwedzi tu przyjdą, to byśmy wszyscy myśleli, że będziem ich bić, a tymczasem patrzcie waszmościowie... — Nie my jedni, ale cała Rzeczpospolita ich z otwartymi rękami przyjęła! — rzekł Ganchof. — Tak jest! jako żywo! — wtrącił w zamyśleniu Kmicic. — Prócz pana Sapiehy i pana Gosiewskiego, i pana Czarnieckiego, i hetmanów koronnych! — rzekł Charłamp. — Lepiej o tym nie mówić! — odpowiedział Ganchof. — No! Mości pułkowniku, wracajże nam zdrowo... promocje cię tu czekają... — I panna Billewiczówna — dodał Charłamp. — Waćpanu nic do panny Billewiczówny! — odrzekł szorstko Kmicic. — Pewnie, że nic, bom już i za stary. Ostatni raz... Czekajcie, waszmościowie... kiedyż to było?... Aha! ostatni raz w czasie elekcji dziś nam miłościwie panującego Jana Kazimierza... — Waszmość od tego język odzwyczaj! — przerwał Ganchof. — Dziś panuje nam miłościwie Karol Gustaw. — Prawda!... Consuetudo altera natura... Owóż ostatni raz w czasie elekcji Jana Kazimierza, naszego eks-króla i wielkiego księcia litewskiego, okrutniem się zakochał w jednej pannie z fraucymeru księżnej Jeremiowej. Wabna to była bestyjka... Ale com jej chciał w oczy bliżej spojrzeć, to mi pan Wołodyjowski szablę podstawiał. Miałem się z nim bić, tymczasem Bohun wszedł między nas, którego Wołodyjowski jak zająca wypatroszył. Żeby nie to, tyle byście mnie waszmościowie teraz żywego widzieli. Ale wonczas gotów byłem się bić choćby z diabłem. Wołodyjowski zresztą peramicitiam się o nią tylko zastawiał, bo ona była z innym zmówiona, jeszcze gorszym zabijaką... Ej, mówię waściom, myślałem, że uschnę... Ni mi było do jadła, ni do napitku... Dopiero jak mnie książę nasz z Warszawy aż do Smoleńska posłał, tak i afekt wytrząsłem po drodze. Nie masz jak podróż na takowe zgryzoty. W pierwszej mili już mi się stało lżej, a nim do Wilna dojechałem, ani mi była w głowie, i do tej pory w kawalerskim stanie wytrwałem. Ot, co! Nie masz jak droga na nieszczęśliwe afekta! — Także to waść mówisz? — spytał Kmicic. — Jako żywo! Niech tak czarni porwą wszystkie gładyszki z całej Litwy i Korony! Już mi one niepotrzebne. — I bez pożegnania waść wyjechałeś? — Bez pożegnania, jenom tasiemkę czerwoną za sobą rzucił, co mi jedna stara niewiasta, w rzeczach afektu bardzo doświadczona, doradziła. — Zdrowie waszmości — wtrącił Ganchof zwracając się znów do pana Andrzeja. — Zdrowie! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Dziękuję z serca! — Do dna! do dna! Waszmości czas na koń, a i nas też służba potrzebuje. Niech waszą mość Bóg prowadzi i odprowadzi! — Bywajcie zdrowi ! — Tasiemkę czerwoną rzucić za siebie — rzekł Charłamp — albo na pierwszym noclegu ognisko wiadrem wody samemu zalać. Pamiętaj waść... jeżeli chcesz zapomnieć! — Ostawaj waść z Bogiem! — Nieprędko się obaczym! — A może gdzie na polu bitwy — dorzucił Ganchof. — Daj Boże, obok siebie, nie przeciw sobie. — Nie może inaczej być! — odrzekł Kmicic. I oficerowie wyszli. Zegar bił siódmą z wieży. Na dziedzińcu konie stukały kopytami o kamienne płyty, a przez okno widać było ludzi czekających w gotowości. Dziwny niepokój ogarnął pana Andrzeja. Powtarzał sobie: "Jadę! jadę!" Wyobraźnia przesuwała mu przed oczyma nieznane kraje i tłum nieznanych twarzy, które miał zobaczyć, a jednocześnie chwytało go także zdziwienie na myśl o tej drodze, jak gdyby przedtem nigdy o niej nie myślał. "Trzeba siąść na koń i ruszyć, a co się zdarzy, to się zdarzy... Co będzie, to będzie!" — myślał sobie. Teraz jednak, gdy konie parskały już za oknem i godzina odjazdu biła, czuł, że tamto życie będzie obce, a wszystko, z czym się zżył, do czego się wezwyczaił, z czym zrósł mimo woli duszą i sercem, to pozostanie w tym kraju, w tej okolicy, w tym mieście. Dawny Kmicic także zostanie tu, a tam pojedzie jakoby inny człowiek, tak obcy wszystkim, jak i wszyscy mu tam obcy. Trzeba mu tam będzie zacząć zupełnie nowe życie, a Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, czy stanie na to ochoty. Pan Andrzej był znużony na duszy śmiertelnie i dlatego w tej chwili czuł się wobec tych nowych widoków i nowych ludzi bezsilnym... Pomyślał, że tu mu było źle i tam będzie źle, a przynajmniej ciężko bardzo. Ale czas! czas! Trzeba czapkę na głowę włożyć i jechać! Zali jednak bez pożegnania? Możnaż to być tak blisko, a potem tak daleko, by słowa nie rzec i odjechać? Ot, do czego doszło! Ale co jej rzec?... Czy pójść i powiedzieć: ,,.Zepsowało się wszystko... idź waćpanna swoją drogą, ja pójdę swoją!" Po co, po co to i mówić, gdy bez mówienia tak się stało. Toż on nie jest już jej narzeczonym, jako i ona nie jest i nie będzie jego żoną. Przepadło, zerwało się, co było, i nie wróci, i nie zwiąże się na nowo. Szkoda czasu, słów i nowej męki. "Nie pójdę!" — myślał Kmicic. Lecz z drugiej strony, łączy ich jeszcze wola zmarłego. Trzeba wyraźnie i bez gniewu umówić się o wieczne rozstanie i powiedzieć jej: "Waćpanna mnie nie chcesz, więc wracam ci słowo. Uważajmy oboje, jakoby testamentu nie było... i niech każde szuka szczęścia, gdzie może." Lecz ona może odpowiedzieć: "Jam to już dawno waćpanu oznajmiła, czemu mi teraz to powtarzasz?" — Nie pójdę! Niech, co chce, będzie! — powtórzył sobie Kmicic. I nacisnąwszy czapkę na głowę wyszedł ze stancji na korytarz. Chciał wprost siąść na koń i co prędzej znaleźć się za bramą. Nagle na korytarzu jakoby go coś za włosy chwyciło... Owładnęła go taka chęć widzenia jej, przemówienia do niej, że przestał rozmyślać: czy iść, czy nie iść, przestał rozumować i biegł, a raczej pędził z zamkniętymi oczyma, jakoby się chciał w wodę rzucić. Przed samymi drzwiami, przed którymi warta już była zdjęta, natknął się na pacholika pana miecznika rosieńskiego. — Jest pan miecznik w stancji? — spytał. — Pan miecznik jest pomiędzy oficerami w cekhauzie. — A panna? — Panna jest. — Ruszaj powiedzieć, że pan Kmicic wyjeżdża w długą drogę i chce pannę widzieć. Pachołek usłuchał rozkazu, lecz nim wrócił z odpowiedzią, Kmicic pocisnął klamkę i wszedł bez pytania. — Przychodzę waćpannę pożegnać — rzekł— bo nie wiem, czy się w życiu jeszcze obaczym. Nagle zwrócił się do pachołka: — Czego tu jeszcze stoisz? — Moja mościa panno! — mówił dalej Kmicic, gdy drzwi za sługą zamknęły się. — Chciałem jechać bez pożegnania, ale nie mogłem. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, kiedy wrócę i czy wrócę, bo i o przygodę nietrudno. Lepiej nie rozstawajmy się z gniewem w sercu i z urazą, aby kara boska na które z nas nie spadła. Ej! siła by mówić, siła by mówić, a tu język wszystkiego nie wypowie. No! szczęścia nie było, woli bożej, widać, nie było, a teraz, choć ty, człeku, i łbem w mur bij, nie ma już rady nijakiej! Nie winujże mnie, waćpanna, to i ja cię nie będę winował. Już na ów testament nie trzeba zważać, bo jako rzekłem: na nic ludzka wola przeciw boskiej. Daj ci Boże szczęście i spokojność. Grunt, żeby sobie winy odpuścić. Nie wiem,, co mnie tam spotka, gdzie jadę... Ale już mi dłużej nie wysiedzieć w męce, w kłótni, w żalu... Człek się o cztery ściany w izbie rozbija, bez rady, mościa panno, bez rady!... Nie masz tu nic do roboty, jeno się ze zgryzotą w bary brać, jeno myśleć po całych dniach, aż głowa boli, o nieszczęsnych terminach i w końcu nic nie wymyślić... Trzeba mi tego wyjazdu, jako rybie wody, jako ptakowi powietrza, bo inaczej bym oszalał. — Dajże Boże i waćpanu szczęście! — odrzekła panna Aleksandra. I stała przed nim, jakoby ogłuszona wyjazdem, widokiem i słowami pana Kmicica. Na twarzy jej malowało się zmieszanie i zdziwienie, i widocznym było, że walkę ze sobą toczy, aby przyjść do siebie; tymczasem zaś spoglądała szeroko otwartymi oczyma na młodego junaka. — Ja do waćpana nie chowam urazy... — rzekła po chwili. — Bodaj tego wszystkiego nie było! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Jakowyś zły duch wszedł między nas i niby morzem nas rozdzielił. Ani tej wody przepłynąć, ani jej przebrnąć... Człek nie czynił tego, co chciał, nie szedł, gdzie zamierzył, jeno jakby go coś popychało, aż i zaszliśmy oboje na bezdroże. Ale skoro się mamy z oczu stracić, toć lepiej choć z dalekości zakrzyknąć sobie: "Bóg prowadź!" Trzeba też waćpannie wiedzieć, że uraza i gniew to co innego, a żal co innego. Gniewum się wyzbył, ale żal we mnie siedzi — może nie do waćpanny. Bo ja sam wiem do kogo i czego?... Myśląc nic nie wymyślę, ale tak mi się zdaje, że lżej będzie i mnie, i waćpannie, gdy się rozmówiem. Waćpanna masz mnie za zdrajcę... i to mnie najgorzej kole, bo jak zbawienia duszy mojej pragnę, tak nie byłem i nie będę zdrajcą! — Już tego nie myślę!... — rzekła Oleńka. — Oj! jakże to mogłaś myśleć choć godzinę... Toż mnie znałaś, że dawniej do swawoli byłem gotów: usiec, podpalić kogoś, zastrzelić to co innego, ale zdradzić dla zysku, dla promocji — nigdy!... Brońże mnie, Boże, i sądź!... Waćpanna jesteś niewiasta i nie możesz rozumieć, w czym zbawienie ojczyzny, więc ci się nie godzi potępiać ani wyroków dawać. A czemu potępiłaś?... A czemu wyrok wydałaś?... Bóg z tobą!... Wiedzże o tym, że zbawienie w księciu Radziwille i w Szwedach, a kto inaczej myśli, a zwłaszcza czyni, ten właśnie ojczyznę gubi. Ale nie czas mi dyskursować, bo czas jechać. Wiedz tylko, żem nie zdrajca, nie przedawczyk. Bodajem zginął, jeżeli nim kiedy będę!... Wiedz, żeś niesłusznie mną pogardziła, niesłusznieś na śmierć skazała... To ci mówię pod przysięgą i na wyjezdnym, a mówię dlatego, ażeby zarazem powiedzieć: odpuszczam z serca, ale za to i ty mnie odpuść! Panna Aleksandra przyszła już zupełnie do siebie. — Co waćpan mówisz, żem cię niesłusznie posądzała, to prawda, i wina moja; którą wyznawam... i o przebaczenie proszę... Tu głos jej zadrgał i oczy niebieskie zaszły łzami, a on począł wołać z uniesieniem: — Odpuszczam! odpuszczam! ja bym ci śmierć moją odpuścił!... — Niechże waćpana Bóg prowadzi i nawróci na prawdziwą drogę, abyś zszedł z tej, po której błądzisz. — Daj już pokój! daj już pokój! — zawołał gorączkowo Kmicic — aby znów niezgoda między nami nie powstała. Błądzę czy nie błądzę, nie mów o tym. Każdy niech wedle sumienia idzie, a Bóg intencje osądzi. Lepiej, żem tu przyszedł, żem nie wyjechał bez pożegnania. Dajże mi rękę na drogę... Tyle mojego, bo jutro już cię nie będę widział ani pojutrze, ani za miesiąc, może nigdy... Ej, Oleńka!... i w głowie się mąci... Oleńka! Zali się my już nie obaczym?... Obfite łzy jak perły poczęły spadać jej z rzęs na policzki. — Panie Andrzeju!... odstąp zdrajców!... a wszystko może być... — Cicho!... a cicho!... — odrzekł Kmicic przerywanym głosem. — Nie może być!... Nie mogę... Lepiej nic nie mów... Bodaj mnie zabito! mniejsza byłaby męka... Dla Boga! za co nas to spotyka?!... Bądźże zdrowa!... ostatni raz... A potem niech mi tam śmierć gdzie oczy stuli... Czego płaczesz?... Nie płacz, bo oszaleję! I w najwyższym uniesieniu porwał ją wpół przemocą i choć się opierała, począł całować jej oczy, usta, potem do nóg się rzucił — na koniec zerwał się jak szalony i chwyciwszy za czuprynę wybiegł z komnaty krzycząc: — Diabeł tu nie pomoże, nie tylko czerwona nitka!... Przez okno widziała go jeszcze Oleńka, jak na koń siadał pospiesznie, potem siedmiu jeźdźców ruszyło. Szkoci trzymający straż w bramie uczynili chrzęst bronią prezentując muszkiety; następnie brama zawarła się za jeźdźcami i już ich nie było widać na ciemnej drodze, między drzewami. Noc też zapadła zupełna. Kategoria:Potop